


What Happened to the Lightsaber

by Raven_Silversea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU where Obi-Wan loses his lightsaber between RotS and ANH, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, not sure which of those is more accurate tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silversea/pseuds/Raven_Silversea
Summary: In a universe where Obi-Wan borrows Anakin's lightsaber from Luke because he lost his in the middle of the desert somewhere or something, the question is: How did the lightsaber get off the Death Star and back into Luke's possession?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Kudos: 5





	What Happened to the Lightsaber

“Hey, Luke, what the hell is this?” Han demands, pointing at a small box in the midst of the supply crates. Unlike the crates which were dinged up and dented in various places, the box almost gleamed. It wouldn’t look out of place on a legal delivery ship if Han’s being honest with himself, and he hasn’t seen much of the high priority shipping stamp since he deserted. Civilians tended to opt for the cheap option, or a smuggler if they actually wanted the package to arrive on time without costing an arm and a leg.

The box also had Luke’s name written on top in some real shaky handwriting.

Luke jogged down the ramp of the Millenium Falcon. “What is what?”

“This!” Han gestures violently towards the box. “This box in the middle of a supposedly top-secret pick-up with your name on it, kid!”

“And we can’t wait until after we finish loading everything onto the ship to worry about it?”

Han turns and folds his arms over his chest as he does. “No, we can’t. Because someone knows how to get a _high priority_ package to you via a supply drop.” He leans forward just enough to look Luke in the eye. “And that’s a problem, kid, so fess up: who’d you tell?”

“I didn’t tell anyone, Han!” Luke throws his arms out before crossing them. “What are you worried about? A tracking device? Leave it here then.”

“You’re not the least bit curious about what it is?”

Luke scoffs. “Come on, we don’t have time for this.” He picks up the nearest crate and carries it into the ship.

“Fine!” Han shakes his head as he turns back to the box. “Guess you won’t mind if I open it for you,” he mutters. “Maybe it’s something I can sell for a whole lot of money.”  
  
It takes him a few tries to figure out the code. Alright, more than a few times as Luke had returned for a new crate at least twice while Han had been jabbing at the buttons. 975. 976. 977.

“Are you still breaking into my box?” Luke asks. A crate scrapes against the floor as he presumably moves it for a better grip.

978\. 979. Han shakes out his hand. “Only so many combinations it can be.”

“You’ve been at it for half an hour.”

“Yeah, well, that’s about how long it takes to try out each and every code.” 980. 981, and the box clicks open. Han grins. “Got it.”

Luke crouches down next to him. “What was the combination?”

“981, should have guessed it to be honest. It’s the year the Empire was founded, and the only people who use high priority are Imperial.” Han lifts the lid. “What the actual fuck.”

Like the bantha-brained idiot he is, Luke reaches in the box and pulls out the familiar silver tube of a lightsaber. One that looked suspiciously like the lightsaber that crazy old wizard had been teaching him with before taking it with him onto the Death Star. “It’s a lightsaber,” Luke says.

“Yeah, no shit.” Han sweeps his hand around the box. There’s gotta be a threat or note or secret compartment. Something. God he hopes some sympathizer picked it up and sent it out instead of their drop being compromised. “Didn’t that one get blown up on the Death Star?”

Luke hums. “Guess not.”

Well, there goes that hope, albeit an incredibly small one. Han likes to think he’s gotten pretty good at differentiating between similar weapons and shinies over the years. A piece of flimsy comes away from behind a loose bit of lining. He reads it. Cold shoots down his spine. “Luke, kid.”

“What?” Luke leans over Han’s shoulder, griping the flimsy with a hand. “That’s not good.”

“’That’s not good’?” Han slowly turns his head. “That’s quite a bit worse than simple ‘that’s not good’. Why is Vader sending you a weapon anyway?”

“So the Emperor doesn’t have to start from scratch when Vader ‘inevitably brings me to see the true power of the Dark Side’,” Luke says with finger quotes. “Don’t question it.”

“Don’t question it?”

Luke stands and pointedly picks up a crate. He stalks towards the Falcon.

“Don’t question it?” Han picks up his own crate. “Now, you listen here. Just because Jabba gives you a blaster, doesn’t mean it won’t blow up in your hand later.” 

Luke, annoying, pretends not to hear him. Unfortunately for the kid, Han has plenty of things to say to fill the hours-long trip back to base.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ravensilversea.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Raven_Silversea)


End file.
